


Broken

by Megansescape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, Reader-Insert, injury to pregnant reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape
Summary: Reader is upset with Dean and Dean tries to prove his innocence.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two long weeks since you had last seen Dean Winchester and it had been the worst two weeks of your life. You had been dating the eldest Winchester for about two years before you realized he had been cheating on you. It had broken your heart when the two of you had a massive argument. He had repeatedly lied to you about being on a case and he was well known for being a womanizer. Dean denied that anything had happened and you hurled abuse at him in an attempt to make him feel as bad as you did. After the fight, you had packed your bags and left the Bunker quickly, driving for hours before pulling into a motel and crashing for the night. You meant to move on the next morning but you just got consumed with your grief and started dragging yourself to the local bar, trying to forget your sorrows by watching the people around you but never succeeding.  
You had run into a few hunters about a week ago, who were passing through the town on the way to their next hunt. As you chatted with them, they mentioned hearing from Dean that he was looking for you. You made them swear not to tell him where you were but apparently that meant nothing because now you were stuck in a bar with the one and only Dean Winchester. You really needed to find a way to change your luck.

“Hello Y/N/N.” Dean came up to you, speaking softly as if he was trying not to startle you. You refused to look at him, choosing to stare down at your Coke instead of meeting his gaze. He sat down across from you, placing his little black box of a laptop on the table in front of him. “What are you still not talking to me? You spoke to those hunters. Why not me?”

“Because they are actual human beings with feelings that did nothing wrong Dean, you on the other hand are a different story.” You replied using the most sarcastic voice you could muster in your aggravated and exhausted state.

“You got something to say, say it to me. Not everyone else.” Dean spoke quietly, anger still creeping into his voice. “You say that I’m to blame? Don’t go fooling yourself. You are just as much to blame for this as I am!!” He ended with a shout, his frustration breaking through for a split second, allowing you a glimpse into his mind. You thought you would have been happy to see him upset but it only tore at your already broken heart.

“Blame me if you want Dean, but it was you who cheated, not me. So take the sob story elsewhere.” You turned your gaze back down to the table. Sadness was beginning to overtake you and all you wanted to do was go back to the motel to get some much needed sleep.

“Look, I chose the wrong words. I am not saying I blame you. I am just trying to say that this could have been avoided if you would have just believed me.” Dean sighed.

“How was I supposed to believe you? You had been lying for weeks! Always saying you were going off on cases when I found out that you hadn’t been near a case in ages.” You spat the accusations at him, rage filling your gut. You loved this man so much and you had given up a huge amount just to be with him. You had never been hurt this badly before, not by anyone. Sure you had lost people and that was unbelievably agonizing, but this was Dean the one person you were supposed to be able to trust. He betrayed you leaving you to do everything by yourself and you weren’t sure you could do this alone.

“I never cheated on you Y/N. NEVER. Yes I lied to you, but it was for a good reason. I know that without proof my words are in vain so I brought proof.” Dean opened up his laptop as he spoke, turning it towards you. You looked at the screen and saw what seemed to be a CCTV video, it was time-stamped with a date that you recognized; the date you thought Dean was with another woman. You looked up at Dean’s face, watching as he fidgeted nervously. You looked back to the screen and pressed play.

As the video began to play, you noticed that it was footage of a jewelry store front. There was nothing unusual about it, until you saw the Impala roll up outside the store. Dean got out of the car and went inside the store. The video then seemed to fast forward itself. You looked up at Dean, a question starting to fall from you lips only stopping when he beat you to it.

“I didn’t think you’d want to watch it all, I was in there quite a while.” He said shyly. You nodded quickly, casting your gaze back to the video just as it started to slow to a stop. Looking at the time stamp you could see that Dean had been in the shop an hour and a half, he stopped outside the Impala and patted his pocket before promptly getting in the car and driving away. The video cut to black and you shut the lid gently.

“What does this prove Dean? What did I just watch? You have to explain it to me.” You pleaded with him, a glimmer of hope before you.

“I never cheated on you, that’s what this video proves. I drove two hours to that town just to go to that store.” Dean spoke with such conviction you found it hard to doubt him. “It wasn’t the first time either. All those other so called “hunting trips” were me going to different towns, trying to find what I needed.”

“What did you need?” You asked him, your anger fading by the second. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, placing it down on the table before pushing it along towards you.

“I wanted to do this differently, but obviously things are difficult now.” You took hold of the box opening it up to reveal a stunning engagement ring. It was simple but elegant and looked as if it was made for you. You looked up at Dean with tears in your eyes. You didn’t know how to respond; you were so conflicted. Whilst you were ecstatic that he hadn’t cheated and that he wanted to commit to you in such a permanent way, you were saddened by the fact that you had forced him into giving up his secret, all because you didn’t trust him. You closed the box, pushing it back towards Dean.

“Dean, I am so sorry.” You whispered tearfully. “I am sorry I didn’t trust you,didn’t listen to you when you needed me to. I was just so stressed and scared that I projected my insecurities onto to you and that wasn’t fair.” Your hand drifted to you stomach, you thought about telling Dean, but you still felt a tremor of fear.

“You don’t have to apologize Y/N. We both could have handled it differently. I just want you to come home.” Dean begged you, his emerald eyes pleading with you as he reached out. taking your free hand in his own. You smiled softly at him, the loneliness that had surrounded you for the past two weeks, gone with the simple action. You knew then that you had to tell him, now, before you lost the nerve.

“I wasn’t thinking straight and I need to tell you why. It’s only fair. You told me the truth, now I get to do the same.” Dean looked at you bewildered. “I’m pregnant.” You blurted out so quickly that you had no way of cushioning the blow. You looked at Dean, expecting an explosive reaction of either fear or joy and yet saw nothing. He sat there his mouth gaping open slightly, a blank look on his face, he blinked slowly. His mouth twitched, silently making words before discarding them. You sat there waiting for him to say something, anything to ease your nerves.

“W…wha..wait…I don’t…huh?” Dean stuttered out, his eyes blinking rapidly. If the situation wasn’t so nerve wracking, you would have laughed at his apparent inability to form a sentence. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yep” You replied, nervously.

“I’m gonna be a dad?” Dean asked you, dumbfounded by this information.

“That is correct.” You spoke slowly, nodding your head as you did.

“How?”

“I really have to give you the birds and the bees talk? Seriously?” You squeaked at him, embarrassment rising as people started looking at the two of you.

“No of course not I.. well I just… I’m shocked.” Dean spluttered out.

“Does that mean you’re not happy about it then?” You asked disheartened, looking down at a scratch on the table, picking at it as dread began to consume you. You heard nothing from Dean as he stood up, you were certain that he was going to walk out the door, out of your life forever. Suddenly he was beside you, reaching down to pull you out of your chair and pull you into a loving embrace. His strong arms wrapped around you, making you feel safe, warm and loved; as he picked you up and swayed you in his arms before placing you gently back on the ground with a carefree laugh. You giggled as you looked up at him, you had never seen him so happy.

“Y/N I want this, I want you and a family of our own. I want sleepless night and messy diapers, I want school recitals and graduations. I want tantrums and teenage drama. I want more kids with you, I want sons and daughters, yep you heard me, plural of both.” You raised your eyebrows at him, a smile playing on your lips. “I want to go through it all, so long as I go through it with you.” A tear fell from your eye as you reached up and pulled Dean down for a tender kiss, earning a cheer from the people around you.

“I want that all too Dean. I want to build a life with you. Right now. Let’s go home.” You just wanted to go home and sleep peacefully beside the man you loved. Dean grabbed his things and the two of you walked out to your cars.

“Y/N, I can ask Sam to come pick your car up. Jump in the Impala and let’s go home.” Dean spoke cheerfully and as much as you hated to burst his bubble you knew that it was getting late and it would be a long drive back to the Bunker.

“How about we go to my motel and drive back in the morning; that way I can get my things and we get some extra alone time to make up for the past two weeks.” You winked at him, a dirty grin on your face as you wiggled your eyebrows playfully.

“Damn, I love the way you think.” He growled at you, his eyes darkening with lust. You got into your car, starting the engine and buckling in.

“Follow me.” You smirked as he raced to his car placing his things in the back, before climbing in the front.

You took off towards the motel, rolling the window down, feeling the cool air fly through your hair. You felt carefree and happy, you could finally allow yourself to imagine a happy apple pie life with Dean. Things would never be perfect, but this was as close as you wanted to get, anything else and it wouldn’t be your life. Things with Dean were perfectly imperfect and you loved it that way.

That was your final thought as you crossed through the green light of the intersection before being blinded by the headlight racing towards your side of the car. You felt the crushing blow of the impact, the car spinning wildly out of control, before flipping over onto its roof. You stayed there, dazed and suspended upside down, the world around you coming in and out of focus. You could hear shouting and screaming around you as your body started to go numb. Dean was shouting to you, you tried to focus on him but unconsciousness was pulling you under. The last thing you heard was his screams for help.

“HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!!!. Hold on baby please. PLEASE HELP HER, SHE’S PREGNANT! Baby, baby? BABY? BABY! ANSWER ME PLEASE!”

Your vision faded to black.


	2. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It follows the life of the reader after her accident.

You were walking through the garden, taking in the sights and smells around you. It had been a long journey but you were finally here. A squirrel ran along beside you, the strangeness of the animal was minimal best to it’s cuteness. The furry creature stopped, tensing it’s body for a second before suddenly dashing to the side, running up the trunk of a nearby tree. It seemed to be spooked as it ran out of sight.

“MOMMY!” Your son was screaming for you from inside the house. You spun around to face the house. Your son, Charlie was leaning out his bedroom.

“Charlie Robert Winchester, you get your butt back inside this house and quit pestering your mother!” You could hear Dean shouting from inside the house, a smile lit up your face as you heard your son’s reply.

“My butt is in the house, my head’s out the window. Not my butt.” A cheeky grin filled Charlie’s features. Although you couldn’t see it you knew his emerald green eyes were sparkling with mischief. He was 8 years old and he loved nothing more than to keep you and Dean on your toes. Not that you had too much time to relax, you had an 8 year old boy, a 3 year old girl and you were currently pregnant with your next child.

You looked down at your rounded stomach, smiling as the baby kicked you softly. Making your way to the house, you heard a loud clap of thunder. Noticing the dark clouds that were rolling in, you hurried your steps towards the house.

Closing the back door behind you, you scoffed in disbelief, the once sunny garden was now drenched in rain. The heavens had opened and there was no holding it back, thunder clapped and you watched as lightning danced across the sky.

“Hey Babe.” Dean’s arms came up to wrap around your waist, his lips kissing your cheek softly.

“Mmm. Hey yourself.” You spun in his arms, mindful of your delicate bump. “So what was our son shouting me for?” You cocked an eyebrow at your husband as he rolled his eyes.

“I told him, no games console until he did his homework.” Dean laughed slightly. “Apparently this was unfair and he wanted your opinion.”

A snort of laughter left you abruptly. “Well at least he know’s who is in charge around here.”

Dean shook his head, lowering his lips to yours. You kissed passionately, the years together doing nothing to stop the passion you shared for each other.

The radio, which had been playing Dean’s favourite rock station, suddenly crackled. The music stopped, making you and Dean jump apart, the room was then filled with the sound of medical chatter.

“Female, Y/A, Pregnant.” You and Dean looked at each other. Dean quickly moved to the radio shutting it off.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, turning back to face you.

“It must be the storm, messing with the radio waves. Poor girl.” Sadness overtook you, the memories welling up inside of your own accident.

“Hey, hey look at me. You are okay, you’re here with me. Everything is okay.” Dean knew things like this could catch up with you. For the most part you got through your day to day life but at least once a day something would happen that would send you spiralling.

“You’re right.” You took a deep breath and sighed. “Come on let’s go see what our kids are up to now.”

“SAMANTHA, GIVE IT BACK! DAD! SAMANTHA STOLE MY TOY!” Dean laughed.

“I swear woman, it’s like you have a sixth sense of when the kids are up to something.”

“Dean, they are always up to something.” The two of you made your way to the living room.

A wave of dizziness hit you, stopping you in your tracks. Dean rushed to the side of you, catching you as you swayed on the spot. “Baby, are you okay? Just breathe.”

“Dean… I…I don’t feel so good.” You had white spots dancing across your vision and ringing in your ears.

“I know baby, I know.” You looked at Dean as he swept you into his arms, setting you down on the couch. “It’ll be over soon okay.” He knelt beside you. “Just be strong for me okay.”

“Dean what’s going on?” You felt like you were floating.

Dean looked at you, a look of sadness on his face. “I think you know Y/N. I am gonna be here the whole time okay?” Dean took your hand in yours, making you feel grounded instantly.

The ringing in your head got louder and louder, until you were able to realise, it wasn’t ringing at all. It was beeping.  
The beeping stopped.

Suddenly all your breath left your body in one gasp. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t fight, you could do nothing but lay there as shocks flowed through your chest.

Finally it all stopped, you could breathe again. The dizziness left and you could turn your head to Dean, except he didn’t look like your Dean anymore. He looked like a young Dean, he had tears streaming down his face.

“Y/N I love you. I’m so sorry baby. Please, please come back.” Dean’s face flickered back into his older self.

“What was that?” You were terrified, yet you felt safe with Dean beside you.

“That was a break in the rules.” There, stood behind Dean, was Cas. “The only break would could allow. I’m sorry Y/N but this is your home now.”

“I’m in heaven, aren’t I?” You didn’t want it to be true.

“Yes, you have been hovering between life and death for a little while. You have finally moved here permanently.” Cas shed a tear. “I must leave now Y/N, but know this. I will look after the Winchesters’ and when it is time, you will see them once again.”

Cas disappeared, leaving you with Dean. He looked at you nervously. Motioning for him to help you, you stood. You stared at him for a few moments, not allowing any emotion to cross your face, watching him get more nervous as time went on. “Come on let’s go check on those kids.”

He let out a breath of relief. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to kill me.”

“Hmm, maybe after the kids are in bed.” You shot him a wink as you took his hand, looking through to the once again sunny garden. 

You were that distracted, you never even heard the gunshot echo through the living room.


End file.
